


Choices

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't refuse the Queen, but taking an innocent to her death didn't sit well with him, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Sometimes he really hated his job. He couldn't refuse the Queen, but taking an innocent to her death didn't sit well with him, either. He had his family to feed, however, and he couldn't deny that he would rather another life be forfeit than his own or that of his children.

Little Snow was playful and sweet, smiling and chattering away as he led her deep into the forest. She didn't question why the Queen wanted him to walk her through the woods; she was simply glad about the reprieve from her castle duties for the day. She was a charming young woman, and would be even more beautiful once she was done growing. The Queen would never let that happen, however, and it was a damn shame. She was in the first blush of womanhood, body curving in all the right places and making him think all kinds of wrong thoughts though he was much older than her.

The Huntsman took little known paths through the forest, and Snow enjoyed looking at the birds and animals as they continued on by. She didn't notice the trees growing more thickly together, that there seemed to be almost a hush falling over the woods. The animals knew something was amiss, even if Snow didn't realize it yet. She was an innocent still, in every meaning of the world. She thought her stepmother could never wish her ill, that all of the menial labor was simply the Queen's way to teach discipline and patience. Snow submitted without complaint, and stopped in the small area the Huntsman brought her to.

"I was growing tired, thank you," she said graciously, red lips curling into a sincere smile.

He looked at her, this princess that the prior Queen had longed for and paid for with her life. Snow had hair as dark as ebony, skin as white as snow. She was graceful and quiet, blood red lips still smiling at him and making him feel like a younger man.

He bid her kneel before him. Though she was confused by the request, she did so.

His axe was heavy, the burden upon him unbearable. The silence all around them seemed to condemn his selfishness more than a dozen pointing fingers could have ever done.

"Huntsman?" she warbled, looking up at him with her large eyes. They were as blue as the summer sky, as open and guileless as the day they were born.

He couldn't kill her.

Dropping his axe, the huntsman looked around the woods wildly. There were no creatures here, none to witness his betrayal of the Queen. Snow was innocent, innocent, and her red lips made him think thoughts he really shouldn't. But the Queen would never question him as long as Snow was gone, and there would never be anyone to wonder at his loyalty. He had been born into this role, and he had never denied any royal request made of him. For his troubles, he had a wife that worked in the kitchens at all hours and three children that were working in the stables. Even in her poor state, Princess Snow had clothes of better quality than any servant. He had little enough and Snow was to be discarded as useless because she didn't fit the Queen's plans. She was a beautiful girl, and her death would be a waste.

Though her gaze was troubled, she didn't question him when he unlaced his breeches and bid her remain silent. She was obedient when he directed her to open those blood red lips, when she caught hold of him to keep her balance. Snow remained silent when he rucked her skirts up around her waist and took her innocence, tears in her eyes. "The Queen wishes you ill," the huntsman said at last. "She bid me murder you, leave you in the forest for the beasts to find."

Snow bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself as if chilled. "And now?"

"And now you are a woman." He kissed her forehead and pushed her along the path. "Follow the path," he murmured, feeling sick at heart. "I will fool the Queen if I can, but you must never come back. Find a husband to care for you. What we have done here... Such are the ways of husbands and wives." He gave her another push. "I cannot give you more instruction than that, and you must find your own way from here."

The huntsman watched her stumble down the path. The Queen would surely know of his behavior sooner or later. She would be able to guess at this betrayal of her rule, would condemn him for his questionable mercy.

But when he brought back a doe's heart and watched the Queen salt it and eat it raw for her supper, he could not regret his choice.


End file.
